Sacrifice
by smarticleness
Summary: The DWMA are fighting the witch's forces for control over the ruins of Pompeii. But, only Crona can release the source of power buried deep under the ground.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The soft thud as her body hit the wall was inaudible to everyone else. They were too busy dealing with their own fights, scattered across the ancient ruins. Students everywhere were fighting for what could be the most important battle of this newly started war. This battle would decide who held control over the source of power hidden deep below the surface of the ground. But the battle was ended when the Witch's forces were called back. There would be no victory today and the DWMA knew this. Their forces were too wounded to continue. The students retreated, not knowing about the young meister that lay, wounded, as the life bled out of her, drop by drop.

* * *

"Students, I know that this has been a bit of a disappointment." Lord Death's voice rang out across the vast room as the students gathered together to find out what the next move would be. "Many of our close friends have been injured and most are still in the hospital wing recovering. On top of all that, we don't have control over the ruins of Pompeii and the power that lies beneath it, but we will come back from this. Right now, we need to rest and regain our strength" With that said, Lord Death waved everyone away and turned towards Dr. Stein.

"Now Stein, how are the students in the infirmary doing?" asked Lord Death.

"They're healing rapidly and they should be fine soon. We need to do something soon though. With Crona on our side, we are the only ones that can unlock the case that holds the power. As I'm sure you know we need a demon's touch to open it." Dr. Stein replied. "However, we are having a little trouble with him right now. He refuses to work with us until he gets to see Maka."

"So let him. Why shouldn't he be able to see her?"

"Well. You see, sir. Maka hasn't been seen since the battle. Nobody, not even her weapon partner Soul, knows where she is."

* * *

"Foolish child." The witch whispered as she looked down on the broken heap of a meister that lay before her. "You really thought you could fight me?" Smirking, she turned towards the door, leaving the healer to his work. Things were about to get interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

As the young meister drifted into consciousness, her first thought was of pain. Her entire body was sore and she couldn't move at all. She was paralyzed from the neck down. Trying to recall how she had ended up in this situation, her second thought, was of her partner, Soul. She vaguely remembered the battle, where she had thrown her weapon far away from herself in a last ditch effort to save him.

"I wonder if he's okay." Maka thought as she stared up at the stone, gray ceiling. This, she knew, was a ridiculous question. She should have been more worried about her current situation. Still, she couldn't help herself from thinking about her friends. She thought of them each in turn, going down a mental list, until her train of thought got to Crona. There it stayed, until hours later when her fingers began to twitch.

* * *

To be honest, the witch didn't have a plan. Her idea to take the girl was an on the spot decision. Her mind was not as cunning as it used to be and she needed this power to stay alive. So now what? The best thing to do, she decided, was to let Crona know about this particular situation. Then she would wait and see what his move would be. Yes, this seemed like the best course of action. She sat down, produced a small, white piece of paper, and began to write.

* * *

Nobody answered. He didn't expect anybody to, but that didn't stop him from trying. He needed to know where Maka was. Needed to know she was safe. Putting the hand mirror down, Crona lay his head down on the desk in defeat. Nobody would tell him where she was and it was driving him insane.

What if she needed him? What if she was all alone and scared? He shook these thoughts away. Maka was the bravest person he knew. Besides, if she did need somebody, it wouldn't be him. Maka deserved far better than him.

"Maka." He whispered her name, wishing she was with him, and wishing desperately that she was safe. He was so caught up in his emotions, he didn't even notice the white slip of paper pushed under his doorway.

* * *

As the woman stared out the window into the cold night, something caught her eye.

"That's odd." She said aloud.

"What's that, dear?" The woman's husband asked.

"There's a boy running down the street." Her husband came over to see. Indeed there was a boy and he was running rather frantically. What they didn't know, was the fact that the boy was a meister, and he was running towards his beloved.


End file.
